Hornet Interceptor
Background The Hornet-class interceptor was a sleek, insect-like starfighter built on the black market for the Tenloss Syndicate. It was designed to emulate the TIE/LN starfighter: fast, lightweight, and easily mass-produced with low-cost standard parts. Hornets had thin, rounded bodies with wings that could be deployed in atmospheres. The command pod had its own section, and could be ejected in emergencies. They were lightly armored, shielded, and highly maneuverable. Their laser cannons could be turbocharged, causing twice the normal damage but became prone to overheating as a result. Even when not turbocharged, the lasers were more powerful than standard. Model Type - Hornet Interceptor Class - Independently built Space Superiority Starfighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 250 S-Foils (Wings) - 175 ea Engines - 120 ea Cannons - 90 ea Cockpit - 100 Shields - 400 per side Amour - Stops up to and including rounds. Speed Flying - 1150kph in atmosphere with shields off, Mach 9 with shields on Space - Mach 18 Range - 5 days Statistics Height - 6.2m Length - 14m Width - 8.7m Weight - 13 tons loaded Cargo - 80kg Power System - Fusial power generators Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Turbo Charged Laser Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 2.7km in atmosphere, 5.4km in space Damage - 5d6x10 per gun Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Note - after 3 firings in combat, a strike roll natural 1 will cause the guns to rupture causing 6d6x10 damage to the sip OR Weapon Type - Laser Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 2.5km in atmosphere, 5km in space Damage - 4d4x10 per gun Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses Use Vehicle Combat Training and/or Combat Flying Plus the Following: +1 attack at level 8 and 12 +1 dodge at level 4, 8 and 12 +1 Autododge at level 3, 7 and 11 +15% piloting rolls Systems of Note Communications: Subspace transceiver with a range of 2 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 25 light years. Life Support: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 week if not replenished Passive Sensors: Have a radius of 20 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Scanning Sensors: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Search Sensors: Have a range of 65 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Focusing Sensors: Have a radius of 3000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. References Used Jedi Academy Sourcebook West Eng games Wookieepedia